particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
House of Kansar
The House of Kansar was an influential family which, in phases, claimed and exercised sovereignty in Solentia, Kafuristan, Kalopia-Wantuni, Quanzar (the name of the Emirate which ruled over Istalia) and Telamon. The House began as a line of nobles and Ahmadi warlords, the chiefs of the Banu Qanzar tribe, giving its name to Quanzar, under which the Istalian regions were known, ruled by the emirate between 1934 and 2110. The House of Quanzar rose in the 15th and 16th centuries as a great power able to create a great Emirate covering Solentia, Kafuristan, Kalopia and the Sarrentina Peninsula, the Emirate of Great Quanzar, which was known as the Empire of Quanzar. =History= Origins and rise The origins of the Quanzar's family go back to the period during which the lands of Solentia in the 13th century fell under the rule of the Ahmadi Caliphate and a Majatran élite took power throughout the greatly feudal Caliphate. From Kafuristan and Badara the Majatran tribes, led by the new Ahmadi leadership, swept westward conquering most part of the continent. Given the fact that the Ahmadi Caliphate was never a strong unitary empire, many territories and warlords became very autonomous and in time began to act independently. The Banu Qanzar, originary from the southern region of Kafuristan, in 13th century moved in the eastern territories of Solentia, close to the Kafuri lands, and by the beginning of the 15th century a warlord known as Karim Ibn Bener Al Qanzar was able to extend its control on most part of the territories of eastern Solentia and southern Kafuristan and was subsequently elevated by the Caliphate to the status of Emir, a vassal title of the Ahmadi Empire. When the power of the Caliphate began to falter, the Emirs of Qanzar, as many other regional powers, became virtually indipendent and started to expand their influence and rule in the eastern Majatran regions. In 1486, after the death of the last Caliph, the Quanzar Emir declared his independence and officially founded the Emirate of Great Quanzar. Emirate of Great Quanzar In the 16th and 17th centuries all of Solentia gradually fell under Quanzarian control and then they were able to profit from the weakness of the Al-Majali Caliphate to drive away them and take control of all Kafuristan, assuming the title of Custodian of the Sacred Mosque (Majatran: خادم المسجد الحرام, translitteration Khādim al-Masjid al-Ḥarām) which brought great prestige to the family. Although formally the Quanzars continued to recognize the Israi Caliphate in Barmenia, since that title had lost most political and religious relevance, the Quanzars largely avoided taking part in the internal conflict within Ahmadism between Israim and Abadism, and generally protected and promoted both sects. Additionally the Quanzars avoided the temptation of establishing their own Caliphate, which would have potentially alienated both Abadis and Israis loyal to Barmenia, and preferred the more neutral and humble title of "Custodian", which nonetheless granted Quanzar a prestigious role for all of Ahmadism. Moreover, control of the city of Helem and of its holy site, the Al'tharim Mosque where Ahmad is burried, granted the Emirs a significant source of revenue from the thousands of faithful undertaking the ritual pilgrimage to Helem prescribed by Ahamdism. In the next century the Emirate expanded its rule on the Kalopian territories, at the time ruled by the Wantuni dynasty but under the informal colonial control of Great Deltaria. In 1750 Abd al-Aziz ibn Abu Hafs al-Wantuni, a descendant of a separate line of the Watuni dynasty living in exile in Solentia, raised a rebel force and, with the aid of the Quanzar Emirs, succeeded in driving out the Deltarian colonials, to the joy of much of the native populace. Celebrations of independence were short-lived, however, because Abd al-Aziz soon declared his allegiance to the Qanzar Empire, who appointed him the Wali (Governor) of its new Wilayah (Province) of Wantuni. Only the Istalian kingdoms were still resisting the growing strength of the Quanzars. When the Hosian Istalian monarchies initiated a harsh anti-Ahmadi policy after the fall of the Caliphate, the Emirs used this event as an excuse to attack the Istalian kingdoms and began to take even more land since the 16th century. The Istalian kingdoms held copious natural resources, lush agricultural terrain and metals, but their division and infighting rendered them vulnerable to the stable and expanding Quanzar Empire. The Emirs, having occupied some norhtern territories of the Istalian peninsula, assumed the title of Lords of Therak (the ancient name of the northern istalian region of Trivendito), asserted a sphere of cultural and military dominance over the whole north of the peninsula, and various local nobles, many of them members of junior branches of the House of Quanzar, ruled portions of the territories in a quasi-feudal system. Culture and science flourished however under the patronage of the Quanzarian lords and political stability cultivated a robust mercantile economy. After the defeat of the armies of the kingdom of Padagna the Emirs assumed this official titulature: Emir of Great Quanzar, Custodian of the Sacred Mosque, Lord of the East, Basileus of Kalopia, Great Prince of Therak and Pheykran (any reference to Wantuni was always avoided by the Quanzars, also in their flag, as sign of respect for the Wantuni Dynasty and its Wali, which offered the sovereignty of Kalopia-Wantuni to the Quanzars). In the 18th century, the Quanzari Empire came into conflict with the Estalian kingdoms of Fidelia, the last independent polities on the Peninsula, beginning a prolonged power struggle which ended in the subjugation of all of the Sarrentina Peninsula under the Quanzari dynasty thanks to the sixteenth Emir, Harun ibn Ahmad, who conquered the istalian mainland in 1771 after defeating the armies of Fidelia during the Battle of Reggio Ingris. The Ahmadi rulers of the vast Quanzarian empire initiated an oppressive campaign of Majatranization of all non-Majatran territories and peoples of their large Empire and this was particularly suffered by the Kalopians and by the Istalians. The latter culture was harshly despised by the Quanzars whose Emirs had adopted the pre-Istalian sovereign title to further suppress the Istalianity of the conquered lands. During the subsequent 19th and 20th centuries the Empire fought against the Deltarian Kingdoms to the west and the Kingdom of Istalia to the east, the latter perched on the island of Alaria, and where an Istalian identity and a sense of Istalianity began to develop among the people, characterized by the ide of a broken and lost fatherland to be reconquered from the foreign invader, thus leading to the development of modern Istalian culture. Monarchs of the Emirate of Great Quanzar : Main article: Emirs of the Empire of Quanzar Emirate of Quanzar in Istalia At the beginning of the 20th century, the Empire, which had entered a period of decline since the middle of 19th century, began to lose its territories due to the Artanian powers which were colonizing Majatra and as a result of nationalist movements rising in most of the territories under the rule of the Quanzars. Kafuristan was the first to be lost in 1875, after which a revolution in Kalopia-Wantuni led to its independence in 1930, and for years later Solentia also gained its independence and exiled the Quanzar rulers. The Dynasty, on the verge of collapse, decided to flee in the Sarrentina Peninsula were they founded the Emirate of Quanzar. In the late 21st century and into the 22nd, the Quanzari Emirs were challenged and toppled by socialist and communist revolutionaries intent upon removing the rule-by-minority imposed by the Majatran ruling class upon the majority Istalian ethnicity. In 2110, the last Emir of Quanazar was dethroned and replaced with a democratically elected head of state. The House of Quanzar was not treated poorly by the new government dispite the communist ideals in power: they were allowed to maintain their lands (principally in northern Istalia) and remained a respected and wealthy family centuries after they were dethroned. From this period onwards the House shifted its focus to Solentia, which remained its main focus of interest. From Istalia the former Emirs brought with them an istalian symbol which would become in the future the heraldic animal of the Kansar House, the Wolf. Solentian Pretendership After the fall of the Emirate the Quanzars maintained their line throughout the years in southern Solentia near the border with Istalia, were they became a rich and influential family but throughout the centuries of exile in Solentia, heavily influenced by the artanian powers, which at the time extended their power over Majatra, left almost totally all the past majatran legacy and also the family name was luthoricized in Kansar. In 2693 Victor of Kansar, later known as Victor was born in Halion, Orame, the capital of Solentia. Beginning in the early 2700s, Victor became the pretender to the Solentian throne, based upon historical evidence that showed the Kansar or Qanzar Emirate had extended at one point as far north as Orame, and on the close relation between the Majatran peoples of the former Quanzar and the Southern Majatran peoples of Solentia. Victor was never formally installed as King of Solentia, and his descendents maintained their pretender status. Telamonese High Kingship In the late 33rd and early 34th centuries, Michael Victor II, a descendent of Victor, sought to reassert the house's status as the premier family in Solentia. Aided by his sister, Alisa, Michael Victor oversaw the mediation of disputed Solentian claims with the related Solentian House of Trillion and Quanzari House of Hessex (which in reality identified themself as Quanzari branch of the family just to distinguish themself by the other family branch), led the establishment of a social incentive program, and strengthened the Kansar claim to Solentian sovereignty. But in the end, democratic forces won out and rejected the Kansar claims without ever empowering Michael Victor as monarch. New Majatra In 3311, the house fled its failure in Solentia to establish itself oversees. The nation of Telamon, recently overtaken by anarchists, was ripe for colonization. The Kansars landed on the island of Migadon, supported by many Majatran and South Majatran Kansar loyalists. The house made the island their stronghold and the influx of Majatrans, especially from Solentia in which at the time the not majatran component of the people arose to the power, changed the demographic substantially enough to be renamed New Majatra. With the support of the Solentian House of Torvellian and the previously-transient House of Arinidi, Michael Victor was crowned by the Theognosian Arch-Patriach as High King of the Tela, King of New Majatra, King-in-Exile of the Solentians, Duke of Telapolis, Lord of the Five Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm in 3312 (the Telamonian branch of the family even wasn't following anymore the originally ahmadism faith of the Emirs of Qanzar). Category:Solentia Category:Quanzar Category:Telamon Category:Nobility of Telamon Category:Political parties in Telamon Category:Political parties in Solentia Category:History of Telamon